Trip For Two To Hawaii
by CrazyImaginations
Summary: Nian rpf. Based on nian's trip to hawaii together. scene: "they kept splashing each other & when nina splashed him enough, he carried her bridal style & kissed her, not caring how many people saw".
1. Chapter 1

Trip For Two To Hawaii

* * *

Hello everyone,

Please read, review & comment, it will mean a lot. Thank you! =)

* * *

Chapter 1: Fun In The Sun~

* * *

Nina looked at the time, it was 10pm. Good thing she had everything ready for her tropical vacation tomorrow with Ian. They can finally relax & enjoy their time together.

She double checked her luggage, making sure that she packed her new Victoria Secret bikinis, Ian would surely "adore" them.

Ian's car arrived at the airport at around 3am. They knew it was too early but they weren't taking any chances with the paparazzi, they can't be caught, not again.

The driver placed their luggages & as they head inside, Nina had to check if there were any paparazzi out there, there wasn't. She hesitated then went in with Ian.

"What if they saw us…?" Nina said looking at Ian. "They won't it's too early, sweetheart." Ian replied with a smirk on his face. Nina just nodded, admiring his smirk, like always.

They boarded the plane, shortly as time passed by, Nina fell asleep & Ian couldn't help but admire his beautiful girlfriend. Her perfect-shaped body with all the curves, her lips, her soft hair & her doe eyes. He had been waiting for this trip forever & now that it's here, he can't wait to spend it with the love of his life.

They arrived at their destination, as Nina worries that there might be paparazzi out there, Ian hugged her tightly & said "Baby, just relax." Nina nods, ignoring her nervousness.

They checked into a hotel room with a single king sized bed. It's never been a problem for them to share beds.

Ian quickly changed into his trunks, seeing the beautiful beach view at the window. Nina couldn't help but laugh, he's so cute.

After awhile, Nina decided to change into her bikini, she picked the red one. Which fits perfectly to her & shows her flawlessness.

Ian waited for Nina to come out of the bathroom, making sure that he's ready from what he's about to see.

When Nina came out, Ian almost fell on the floor, jaw dropped & eyes wide. Of course he had seen her lots of times in a bikini but…in this one she looks absolutely PERFECT, the way the color matches her skin tone, the way it fits & shows her curves. By all this, he knew he'll have a great time.

Once they headed to the beach, heads turned to them. Nina gasped. Ian again comforted her saying "Hey, don't mind them, we're on vacation. Don't let them ruin it. Ok, baby?" , "ok…" Nina replies, worried.

They kept splashing each other with water, when Nina splashed him enough…Ian carried her, bridal style. She was so beautiful. He kissed her, not caring how many people saw. Nina, tired of always being worried, ignored them too.

They build sandcastles, although both can't manage to let it stand, they just laughed & cuddled. Ian covered Nina with sand, touching her everywhere he wanted, Nina on the other hand enjoyed every minute of it.

They went diving after, Ian hugged Nina from behind. When she turned he kissed her fully on the lips, their tongues dancing together. They've never kissed underwater but the experience was truly remarkable for both of them.

They enjoyed too much & hadn't realized that it was already sunset, Ian placed a blanket for them to sat on, they watched the beautiful sunset. Hands entwined as Nina lays her head down Ian's right shoulder saying "I have always dreamt of doing this…" , "Doing what, Neens?" Ian asks, curious. "Watching the sunset with you" Nina replies, smiling. "Well in that case, let's make it better…." , with that Ian passionately kissed her lips. Laying her back on the blanket, him on top. It was truly one of their greatest moments.

Ian chose a small restaurant, where they had dinner at. It was a couch they chose. Nina sat beside Ian but he had other plans…he carried her onto his lap. She giggled at the way he did, making him even more sexier.

The waiter took their orders, noticing how very sweet they are & smiled. Ian ordered for them.

When the food arrived, Ian fed Nina. She couldn't reject since every spoon that gets into her mouth has an additional kiss on the cheek.

As they were about to leave, Nina asked Ian to take a picture of her, he did, curious why. "I'm going to post it to twitter, Smolder" Nina said, nodding. "What for, they might be suspicious…" Ian replies. "Trust me, this is the only one they'll see." Nina smiles. "Ok, baby. I trust you." Ian said looking into her eyes, deep inside he knows, he's worried.

When they arrived at their hotel room, they didn't want to waste any time of their night & so they showered together.

Ian soaped Nina, making sure that he didn't miss any spot. When he reached her neck, he kissed it first then massaged it, making Nina giggle. "Oh, so you like that?" Ian said with a smirk. He then, kissed her hand & trailed kisses up her arm. This made Nina shiver…

After she was soaped, she did the same to Ian. Taking longer than needed…she stopped at his arm. Admiring his muscles. "See that? They would look great around you" Ian said, hugging her.

When they finished, they headed to bed. Nina snuggled on Ian's chest as he strokes her soft hair. "I had a really great time today, Smolder" Nina said, satisfied. "Of course, baby. You're with me." Ian bragged. Nina laughed as he tickled her then softly kissed her lips.

They chatted over what they were going to do tomorrow. Nina saw that it was 11:11pm. They both made a wish. It was their thing, their special time.

As midnight nears, Nina fell asleep on Ian's chest. He pulled her up so that they were hugging. He kissed her forehead & reached for his phone.

"Good night beautiful world" he tweeted. No one really knows that his beautiful world was always right beside him. Nina.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it. I hope you weren't disappointed about Nina tweeting them having dinner while on her real twitter it was daylight.

What to expect next: Horse back riding, breakfast in bed, jet skiing & others…. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Day Filled With Surprises~

* * *

Ian woke up first, carefully sliding out of Nina's hug. He went & cooked their breakfast, making sure it was one of Nina's favorites.

Nina woke up, feeling the feather Ian's tickling her with. He kissed her forehead and said "Good morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well?" , "I had a great night" Nina replies, eyeing the tray.

"You cooked breakfast!" Nina added, smiling wide. "Of course, I know you love breakfast in bed." Ian said, giving her the coffee.

When they finished eating breakfast, Ian placed the tray at the table. When he turned, Nina was heading to the bathroom. "Uh, uh. It's too early to go outside." Ian said, shaking his head. "What? It's 7am, Ian." Nina said, curious of what he's up to.

He then picked her up & placed her back to bed. "Maybe we can do something more exciting before we went out" Ian said, smirking. Nina knew that she can NEVER resist his smirk. With that he kissed her passionately, him on top. Nina turned so that she was on top of him. She kissed his bare chest, he on the other hand enjoyed it.

Ian wants to be in control now, so he turned & was on top again. He trailed kisses down from her mouth to her neck.

She was moaning when she felt him sucking on her neck. She slightly pushed him. Ian knew he had to stop, otherwise Nina would have a hickey.  
But she was so hard to resist..

When they were getting dressed for lunch, since they made out till it was 11am. Both can't resist the other.

Nina screamed, seeing something. Ian quickly ran, half dressed & worried. "What happened, baby? Are you ok?" Ian asked, making sure she's alright. "No! Look!" Nina replied, pointing to her neck. "...a hickey!" Ian said, feeling sorry & added. "I'm so sorry baby..I hadn't realized.." , "Yeah, maybe they won't notice.." Nina said, serious.

Ian touched Nina's neck, feeling the hickey. "a scarf or make up, baby." Ian said, making her laugh. "scarf, it is" Nina said, not laughing, but nodded.

They had a picnic near the beach, Nina shoving cake on Ian's mouth. "Well, this is fun." Nina said, laughing at how messy Ian's mouth is. "Mmmm..your turn?" Ian replies, placing icing into Nina's nose. "Hey!" Nina yelled, laughing. All the people around them were looking now, so they decided to pack up & go somewhere else.

Nina still wants to have the picnic & protested saying "Can we stay for just a little while..?" , "baby, I have more surprises for you." Ian said, tilting her head up with his finger. "Ok, but on one condition." Nina, said with a smirk. "What would that be, angel?" Ian replied, half smiling. "I want a ride at your back" Nina said, laughing.

With that Ian gave Nina piggy back rides till they reached the horse back riding section. "ahhh, you got a little heavier.." Ian said, massaging his shoulders. "hehe, sorry. I haven't been hitting the gym lately." Nina said, smiling. Ian hugged her.

It was a fine brown horse they chose. "Only one horse?" Nina asked, curious. "Yes, I'd love to ride with you" Ian said, carrying Nina & placing her on the horse. He then got up behind her.

"Hmm..this is a great experience." Nina said, stroking the horse. "yes, riding with you.." Ian replied, hands on Nina's waist. "

After that, they went jet skiing. Nina was sitting behind Ian. He wasn't looking so she jumped in the water. "enjoying so far?" Ian asked, not knowing Nina's not there anymore. When he got no answer, he turned & was shocked. "NINA, where are you?" he screamed to the top of his lungs.

Suddenly a hand pulled him into the water. "you were so scared, hahahaha" Nina said, bursting with laughter. "YOU!" Ian replied pulling Nina up as she wrapped her legs in his waist. He quickly kissed her. Hard & not wanting to stop.

Nina pushed him, catching her breath. "now that's a punishment." Ian said, laughing. "...I actually loved it." Nina replied, kissing his cheek. "I suppose you want a different punishment then?" Ian said, whispering into her ear, seductively. "maybe." Nina just laughed.

He then tickled her non-stop & when he's sure she can no longer breath, he stopped & they went back to shore.

As they got dressed back at the hotel, Ian asked Nina to wear the new sleeveless dress she had bought.

"Why do I have to wear this, we're just going to have dinner...right?" Nina asked. "we are & that is my next surprise..." Ian answered, escorting Nina out of their hotel room.

* * *

AN: review!  
What to expect: moonlight candle lit dinner near the beach, lots of surprises & others...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Best Night~

* * *

Nina was shocked at what she saw. A moonlight candle-lit dinner near the beach. "You could be so romantic" Nina said, while Ian kissed her cheek.

Ian poured wine to both their glasses & prepared their dinner. He even hired a violinist to play for the night.

They were having such a great night, drinking wine & enjoying their dinner. Suddenly Ian got up & asked "May I have this dance, ?" , "Why of course, Mr. Smoulderhalder." Nina replied, giggling.

They slow danced the whole night. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ian asked. "Surprise me." Nina answered, both hands on his neck.

When they got back to their hotel room, they were so tired & so they got dressed for bed.

Ian was watching TV while Nina tweets her PQOTD. He was bored & so he slid his hand under their blanket & squeezed Nina's thigh, stroking it up & down.

Nina almost dropped her phone, she shivered a little, considering she was wearing mini shorts. She decided it was time to entertain him.

"it's my turn, Nina" Ian replied, removing Nina's sleeveless top. He then kissed her flat stomach up until he reached her bra. Nina stopped him saying "not now, baby.." , Ian replied with "ok" sounding a little sad.

"Hey, we can always do it at home." Nina said, trying to cheer him up. "your probably right" Ian answered, kissing the back of her ears.

They fell asleep, Ian hugging Nina from behind.

Nina woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside their window. "Ian.." she said, stroking his hair. "Hmmm, it's still early & dark outside." he answered, eyes half open. "it's raining & I thought we could do something exciting.." Nina said, expecting Ian to get up already. He did.

They had breakfast & Nina just HAVE to play in the rain, he followed her of course. Joining the fun. They chased each other & Ian held her face, kissing it while stroking her cheek. His other hand wandered her wet body.

This moment right here, with Nina. Is one of those moments he never wants to end. And with the upcoming days they'll spend with each other in Hawaii, he knew that he's having one of the greatest time in his life.

Then they were chilling with blankets & hot coffee in the lobby were the fireplace is. "We still have a whole lot of summer ahead of us, where we going next?" Ian asked Nina, thinking of other places he wants to take her. "Coachella" Nina answered, knowing their summer would be even better than last years.

The End~

* * *

AN: sorry its short, i know but nian haven't been tweeting about it. I hope you loved it, thanks for reading till the end. Bonus story next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bonus ~

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading & I'm sorry it was short, so here's a bonus part, enjoy ;)

* * *

This story was based on Nian's tweets & what fans saw.  
1) Nina bought Victoria secret bikinis (which means she'll be hitting the beach) She wants her beach body back!  
2) The restaurant they ate at (the cook was the husband of a fan!)  
3) Nina tweets she's in paradise with a pic that looks like Hawaii & Ian probably took it.  
4) Ian tweets that he's in a tropical place (aka Hawaii)  
5) They were in a flight with one of the fan's relatives.  
6) Nina tweets a PQOTD that says she's like playing in the rain.  
7) They were seen at a grocery in Hawaii, cuddling and calling each other "babe" at the veggies section.

* * *

Bonus story: Grocery Shopping

* * *

Ian & Nina entered the grocery store hand in hand. By doing this everyone knew they were a couple.

They went to the grocery store to shop for things they'll need since they're heading back home in the afternoon.

Nina bought chocolates & chips while Ian was at the fruit station. When they were done choosing their favorites, they headed together to the veggie corner.

"Babe, you have everything you need?" Ian asks. "yeah, babe. I do." Nina replies, sweetly. They keep calling each other 'babe' not knowing that the woman beside them was a fan.

"Babe, how about we bought some veggies?" Nina asks. "babe, that would be a waste, we have some more at home." Ian replies, looking her in the eyes.

"oh yeah, right" Nina answered. "...but if you want to, it's ok." Ian said, making her smile. "aw, you could be so sweet" Nina replied. "not as sweet as you..." Ian said, tilting her head up with his hand.

They kept on cuddling & being sweet not knowing everyone was listening.

When they were paying, Nina was reading some magazines & so Ian saw a single beautiful red rose & bought it for her.

When Nina saw the rose, she blushed. Ian loved it when she does, she seems fond of roses & when he sees one, he automatically thinks of Nina.

"I bought it for you, babe" Ian said, handing it to Nina. "aw, I love them!" Nina replies, hugging him. "We should head to the airport, we have another place we can enjoy our time to.." Ian said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

* * *

"My friend saw Ian & Nina at a grocery store here in Hawaii, they were all cuddly & kept saying babe this & babe that." -a fan tweets.

* * *

AN: Till next time guys, thanks for reading & please review :)


End file.
